


Give Us the Wherewithal to Serve

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Gondor, Spectacles, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Ioreth loves her work.Arwen enables her to continue working.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Legendarium Ladies April 2020





	Give Us the Wherewithal to Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralucam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralucam/gifts).



> LLA Prompt (general): Women at their Jobs (Ioreth, a healer)
> 
> For ralucam who commented on my last drabble that Arwen was going to be an awesome queen!

‘Warden,’ said Arwen, when they were back in his office, ‘have you not noticed Ioreth needs spectacles? How she has to hold your instructions right up to her face to decipher them?’

‘Eyeglasses?’ Apparently, the idea had never occurred to him. ‘They are so expensive…’

‘For shame! Expensive?! The less she can afford them herself. Ioreth has worked hard for you all these years! Must she be not appropriately equipped, just to save expense?’

‘Oh, my Lady! I can see your lovely face so clearly now!’

Ioreth burst into tears.

‘I was afraid I would have to stop working soon…’

**Author's Note:**

> Also for a Tolkien Weekly prompt


End file.
